I want to see you
by CoHeeD17
Summary: Faith wants to see Xaldin at Christmas, but she hasn't seen him in awhile. Christmas present for Xaldin's Girlfriend. Discaimer: I don't own Faith, she belongs to XG. Merry Chrismukah!


**For the beautiful XG, I have written a Christmas fanfiction about her most popular couple, Xaldin and Faith! Here you go, my dear. Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me and neither Xaldin nor Faith belongs to me either. Here's my Christmas gift for you XG.**

**Xaldin © Square Enix/ Disney**

**Faith © Xaldin's Girlfriend**

It was Christmas Eve in Beast's Castle. Everyone was busy decorating, cooking and planning for tomorrow morning, except one person, Faith. She was too busy reminiscing over her lover. For the whole month she hadn't seen him except once when he had come to see her before the castle got busy in planning the big holiday party. Faith was staring out of one of the ballroom windows, watching the snow fall, wishing she would get to see her friend, get to go and play in the snow and ice skate with him. She hadn't seen him in a while and it was bothering her. _This Christmas is going to turn awful this year_, she thought and sighed.

"Faith, are you okay" a woman's voice asked.

Faith turned to the owner of the voice and smiled. "Oh, yes Belle, I'm fine" she said. She turned back to the window and her sad expression returned. Belle had been noticing this and it was bothering her. Ever since the big rush to decorate and prepare the castle for Christmas Faith had been glum as ever. "Are you sure, Faith? You haven't been looking so good." Belle said. "Oh yes, sister, I'm alright. Just feeling a bit overwhelmed that's all" Faith cheerfully said. _At least you have your prince for Christmas_, she thought to herself. "Well I have something that will cheer you up" said Belle. She hurried over to the great Christmas tree and picked up a few boxes until she found the one she was looking for. She hurried back over to where Faith was sitting. "Here, I was planning to give this to you tomorrow but I think you might want to have it now" Belle said. Faith took the box from Belle's hands and began to open it. Inside was a dark red dress with a bow on back and a holly pinned on the chest and it was long sleeved and shoulder less. "Oh, it's beautiful, sister, thank you!" Faith exclaimed. "I knew you would like it, dear. Why don't you go and try it on" Belle said. "Okay!" Faith said excitedly. Faith jumped up from her seat by the window and skipped out the door to her room.

Faith opened her door to her room and opened the bathroom door. A few minutes later she walked out and over to her mirror. She began twirling and swaying to look at herself in the mirror. She was to too happy and distracted to have heard the window behind her open. When Faith looked back to the mirror she noticed a draft had come into her room. When she turned her focus to the window but saw something else there, a dark figure. "Hello, my dear" She gasped and whirled around to see a man in a black cloak leaning against the wall. "How are you, Faith?" it said. Tears started to run down Faith's cheek. "Xaldin!" she cried. She started to run towards him and threw herself into his arms. He embraced her and began stroking her hair. "Shh, it's alright. Are you okay, Faith?" She kept crying and crying. "Xaldin…" she whimpered, not wanting to be away from him. "I…I thought you weren't coming back, especially now" She began to breath normally again and looked up at him. "I missed you" she said. Xaldin looked at her. "I know I missed you too" he said. She looked at him and tears again welled up in her eyes. She hugged him again and he hugged her back. _Maybe this Christmas wasn't going to be so bad after all._

The next morning, Faith woke up to the sound of the Castle's morning bell. Then she remembered that Xaldin had wished her goodbye last night. He said that he would try to come more often and had jumped out of her window. She slowly got up a something fell off her bed. It was a small, white little box, with a ribbon on it. She un-wrapped it and opened the box to see a beautiful silver heart with a diamond in the center. She gasped when she saw it and turned it to see a name written on the back, _Faith_. She chuckled a little and hung the necklace around her neck and touched the diamond in the center. Suddenly, her bedroom door opened and her sister came in. "Merry Christmas, Faith" Belle said. "Are you feeling better today?" Faith nodded and Belle looked at the piece of jewelry around her neck. "Where did you get that?" she asked, very confused. "Oh, this, a good friend gave it to me, and he says he will be back" she said happily and she looked hopefully toward her window and saw a black figure fly by. She knew this time he would be back.

**Beautiful couple, XG. Hope ya finish your story!**


End file.
